The growth of the Internet has made digital distribution of content more desirable. The lower costs of digital distribution over a computer network versus distribution using physical media can only be expected to further drive the growth of the digital distribution channel. A growing number of content types such as applications, games, music, books and movies are now available through digital downloads, either as an alternative to physical media or as the exclusive distribution channel for the content.
With the growth of digital distribution of content, content marketplaces have appeared that aggregate and provide content from multiple publishers. Content marketplaces allow users to have a “one stop shop” for a variety of types of content. However, as there are many content marketplaces, managing content submissions to multiple content marketplaces can be a difficult and complicated process for content developers.